1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly, to a transmission diversity method in a mobile communication system, by which transmission diversity can be provided in case that a base station of the mobile communication system uses at least one transmitting antenna.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication system, e.g., 1xEV-DO (1x Evolution Data Optimized) system, supports a service of transmitting packets to a user through one packet data channel assigned by time-division.
A mobile terminal grasps a channel environment of a current forward link and converts channel information to receivable data rate information to transmit to a base station on a reverse data rate control channel.
The base station assigns resources of a forward packet data channel based on data rate control (DRC) information acquired from all mobile terminals and transmits packets to users through the assigned. In doing so, the base station maintains its maximum throughput using a scheduling algorithm to fairly distribute the packets to the respective mobile terminals.
However, specifications of a current mobile communication system consider a case of one transmitting antenna (tx antenna).
Namely, in case that at least one transmitting antenna (tx antenna) can be used in the base station, a method of acquiring transmission diversity is not taken into consideration. Hence, optimal transmission diversity needs to be studied in case that the base station uses at least one transmitting antenna.